GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package
The GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is built by Sei Iori and primary controlled by Reiji. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package is a Gunpla built by Sei Iori, and is a combination of the basic GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam with the Build Booster and new weapons. As indicated by the name, it can be considered as the Build Strike with its complete weapons and equipment. The Build Booster is a support craft that when attached to the Build Strike adds a pair of beam cannons to the suit's standard armaments of four head-mounted vulcan guns and two beam sabers, and also improves its output."Build Strike Gundam full package" assembly instruction, 1/144 scale model HGBF, No.1, Bandai, (2013) The Full Package also gives the Build Strike a Chobham Shield, a handheld beam gun and an original beam rifle, which is later upgraded into an enhanced beam rifle. Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package possesses four head-mounted vulcan guns, which are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Sabers :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package possesses two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. Its beam sabers are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single hit. When not in use, the beam sabers are stored on the hips of the unit, the same spot where the combat knives are stored on the original Strike. ;*Beam Rifle :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package possesses a beam rifle as its primary weapon for ranged combat. Due to the rifle's variable output, it is powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot and the interior of the barrel is made with metal parts for improved durability. At maximum power, the rifle rivals and can even counter the power of a hyper mega launcher shot. ;*Beam Gun :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package can be optionally equipped with a handheld beam gun. Despite its small size, it is presumably strong enough to damage enemy unit. ;*Enhanced Beam Rifle :An upgraded beam rifle with the power of a Hyper Mega Launcher. ;*Large Beam Cannon :Mounted on the Build Booster, these pair of beam cannons are powerful enough to destroy a enemy unit with a single shot. ;*Chobham Shield :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package is equipped with a "Chobham Shield" as its primary defensive armaments. The shield consists of superimposed layers that are made from several plastic boards pieced together, allowing it to withstand a beam shot from a hyper mega launcher. Special Equipment and Features ;*Build Booster :Developed from the MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori's EW454F Ootori Striker, the Build Booster is designed by Sei with high mobility in mind and is armed with only two large beam cannons. When attached to the Build Strike's back, it improved its output by 160%. It can function independently as a fighter aircraft when separated and can allow Reiji to continue to fight even if the Build Strike is destroyed. History For Build Strike Gundam Full Package's history, please go to either Sei Iori or Reiji's pages. Picture Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan2.jpg|Pictures & Data 2013-10-29 111342.jpg|Build Booster docking out 2013-10-29 110805.jpg|Build Booster vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h48m19s210.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h58m11s237.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h19m10s29.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h47m32s149.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h53m35s197.png Damaged.jpg|Build Strike Full Package's damaged face while fighting with Zaku Amazing Charginggyan.jpg|Build Strike Full Package charging towards Gyan Gya Gyan Reference Gallery External links *Build Strike Gundam on Official Site